Broken Open
by broadwaybound-horrorshow
Summary: Tommy feels like Adam cheated on him. Even though they were never together.


"Noo, Adam stop!" Brooke giggled as Adam tickled her. "Jealous much?" Terrance asked Tommy from their place across the room. Tommy had been obviously staring at the couple on the couch. He snapped to attention. "No!" he scoffed. He avoided Terrance's gaze as he took a sip of the beer he held in his hand. "Why should I be jealous of Brooke? I mean, I have…" Tommy faded off, staring intently at his beer. "Hon, we all knew you and that homophobe Stacy wouldn't last long with Adam hanging around." Tommy looked up at Terrance. "Just shut up." He shook his head, trying not to think of Stacy. He still couldn't believe she was jealous of him and Adam. She couldn't grasp that it was just for fan service. Nothing more. It's not like Tommy actually had feelings for Adam. Tommy was straight. He glanced back across the room at Adam. Adam had gotten up from his spot next to the dancer on the couch and was now talking with Ke$ha. Him being Adam Lambert, he could pretty much invite anyone he wanted to his 29th birthday party. Tommy watched Adam as he handed Ke$ha a drink, holding an identical one in his hand. The bassist watched him lean closer into Ke$ha. Then kissed her. Tommy's mouth fell open. Why the hell would Adam kiss Ke$ha! Why was she kissing back! Why should he be so pissed at this!

"Tommy, were you listening to anything I just said?" Tommy pried his eyes away from Adam right as the kiss ended. He looked up at Terrance. "What? I uh, no. I wasn't listening, sorry." Tommy ran a hand over his face. He started to feel kind of tired. "Hun, that much was obvious. They way your were starin' at Adam, you might look like you love him…" Terrance placed his hand under Tommy's chin and forced him to look at him. "Since you normally confuse the shit outta me, I'm just going to tell you this one thing. Adam is gay. Ke$ha is a girl. Don't get your little boy panties in a bunch now. I didn't see see sparks flying in that kiss. But I do see sparks flying when you look into Adam's eyes. Get yo' ass over there and make a move." Tommy couldn't believe what he was hearing. I mean, it was obvious that no sparks flew during that kiss, but Tommy was straight! Why wouldn't anyone believe him! Not even his closest of friends. Tommy pushed Terrance's hand away. "Terrance. I don't like Adam like that, okay! I had a girlfriend! You know that!" "Key word being 'had" Terrance took a sip of his beer. Tommy couldn't take it anymore! No one would believe he didn't like Adam like that. "Bitch." Tommy needed to prove to Terrance that he didn't like Adam. He took the dancer by the arm and led him towards Adam. "I'll prove to you that I can have a normal conversation with him and that we are just good friends." Terrance smirked. "Whatever you say."

"Hey kitty!" Adam giggled a little louder than necessary. "Hey Adam, what's up?" Tommy's voice wavered a little bit. He was trying too hard. Adam grabbed the bassists rough hand and started to swing it back and forth. "Hey, hey Tommy baby, have you met my beautiful girly friend here? Her name is Ke$ha." He giggled again. A strong smell of alcohol surrounded him. Tommy couldn't help but laugh himself. "Someone is a little drunk here. Go sit down or something before you hurt yourself." Adam let go of Tommy's hand and picked up Ke$ha's. "Okay! Let's go play a game!" And then he and Ke$ha ran towards the kitchen. Tommy turned toward Terrance. "See? Nothing." Terrance looked hardly interested in this so called 'feat'. "Mhhm."

After fighting a few more times with Terrance and dancing with a few pretty girls he didn't know, Tommy got away from the male dancer and went upstairs to look for Adam. He heard loud giggling coming from a bedroom. He opened a bedroom door that was cracked open slightly. He found Adam sitting cross-legged on a twin bed with Brad and Ke$ha on the one across from it. The giggling wasn't just coming from Adam this time, it was also coming from his immensely drunken ex. Ke$ha on the other hand looked slightly bored and kept checking her gaudy wrist watch. She suddenly jumped up and announced it was time for her to leave. No surprise there. Tommy took her spot next to Brad. "Hey, you drunken fools." Adam stopped giggling, but had a wide grin on his face. "Ohmigosh! Glitterbaby, I've missed you!" Adam got up from his bed and attacked Tommy. They wrestled for a second. *Tommy! I'm so glad to see you!* Brad had switched to the other bed as the band mates straightened themselves and sat next to each other. The singer got a little pout on his face. "Baby, I've missed you. Why haven't you visited me?" Tommy couldn't help but laugh. "Adam, I saw you downstairs, like, two hours ago." The singer's face brightened. "Oh!" He hugged Tommy again. The bassist blushed a bit. He looked over at Brad, who was sobering up now. "Hey dude, whats up? I haven't seen you in awhile either." Brad looked at Tommy. "Oh, hey. Yeah, you know, just working and shit. What about you?" "Well, not much now that the tour just ended. Monte's invited me to join his band." "Cool, cool." Brad looked hardly interested. He kept staring at Adam, who has looking around the room. Tommy was getting tired again. "Hey, Adam, I think I'm gunna go, I'm really tired." Adam barely glanced at Tommy when he said this. He was having a staring contest with Brad now. "Uh, bye." As Tommy left the room, he remembered that Brad was Adam's ex. He wouldn't possibly ever do anything with his…would he? I mean, an ex is an ex. As long as one of them is sober…nothing should be a problem.

*Beep beep beep beep* Tommy Joe's alarm clock started going off at 7AM. He groaned into his pillow, still half asleep. Without looking, Tommy swung his arm out of bed and tried to hit his alarm clock. In the process, he knocked over a glass of water and flung his phone from the nightstand. He looked up from his pillows stared at his alarm clock. Now that he knew where it was, he turned it off. As he rolled onto his back, Tommy groaned. He was so tired from last night's party. At least it was a good thing he even remembered what happened last night. He didn't even have a hangover. It seemed like today was going to be a good day. Just then, his phone started blaring (S)aint by Marilyn Manson.

_I don't care if your world is ending today Because I wasn't invited to it anyway_

_You said I tasted famous, so I drew you a heart_

_But now I'm not an artist I'm a fucking work of art_

_I've got an F and a C and I got a K too_

_And the only thing that's missing is a bitch like you_

It wasn't the most family friendly song to have as a ring tone, but that was fine with Tommy. He sat up in bed and looked around the floor for his phone. Luckily it landed far enough away from the spilled glass of water, so no damage done (except to his carpet). "Great" Tommy mumbled to himself. He flung his covers completely off his bed and stumbled towards his phone. Picking it up, he saw the text was from Monte.

_'Call me when your up. Got some news.'_

He texted Monte back:

'_Call you in a sec, just spilled water all over my carpet'_

Tommy put his phone back on the nightstand and slowly made his way through the hallway, blurry-eyed, to the kitchen to get a rag. Almost tripping on his way back to his room, he soaked up the water, put the rag in his laundry basket, and put the now empty glass back on the nightstand. Tommy stood there for a minute staring at his phone, debating whether he should call Monte now, or after he got dressed. He was gunna see Monte in a few hours anyway, he didn't see why they couldn't talk later. (He and the glamily were having a quieter celebration for Adam around 10AM but they had to be there around 9 to set up. They would have it later in the day, but everyone happened to be busy with family affairs.) Tommy decided he would call Monte after he shower

Tommy stood in the shower, letting the hot water pound onto his back. He was still too lazy to do anything in a hurry. He slowly turned around and grabbed the shampoo and started lathering his hair. He kept thinking about what news Monte had for him. What kind of news could possibly be interesting enough to text him at 7AM? Tommy tried to think of any idea of what Monte could need to tell him, but his brain was still a bit sluggish at the moment.

After Tommy got out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and made his hardest decision of the day: what to wear. It's not like he has many choices, his closet was almost made completely up of black skinny jeans, black t-shirts, and black shoes. With Adam's party in mind, Tommy picked the tightest pair of skinny jeans he owned, a plain black shirt with a black and white stripped hoodie, and black dress shoes. He went back into the bathroom, and started to put on his make-up. After poking his eye with his eyeliner twice, swearing at inanimate objects, and trying to find a lost earring, he was ready to go and it was only 8:15. Tommy stuffed his phone into his back pocket and left to go get a coffee. Not actually owning a car, Tommy walked to the nearest Starbucks. On the way there, he remembered Monte. He took out his phone and texted him instead of calling:

'_hey, whats the news?'_

Tommy put his phone back into his pocket. He reached his destination and ordered a simple iced coffee. There were a few other people in the shop with him so it would take a few minutes for his drink to be made. Tommy's phone started going off again. Looking at the caller ID, it was Monte. "Hey Monte, what's up?" "Oh nothing really with me, but I just so happen to know something that isn't too good for you…" Monte's voice sounded strained. "Dude, what's wrong? You don't sound too good." Tommy and Monte are really good friends, and Tommy was getting a little worried at the sound of Monte's voice. "It's just…I don't really want to be the one to have to break the news…but-" Tommy cut off Monte. "Just a sec, my drinks ready. Tommy paid for his coffee and stepped outside the Starbucks. He started walking further up the street as he talked to Monte. "Ok, tell me what's happened…" "Okay, okay." Monte took a deep breath. "I couldn't sleep last night because I realized Adam was the only one who never came back from the hotel last night, so I went back to look for him and he was naked, asleep with Brad in one of the beds. And there was a pair of women's heels and underwear underneath the bed." There was silence. Tommy was trying to soak in what he just heard. Did Adam…have an affair with his ex…AND have sex with some woman! That little…Tommy pulled the phone away from his ear, disgusted with what he just heard. He couldn't believe Adam would do such a thing! That bastard! Not just his EX but a FEMALE as well! What was he playing at! Just because he was drunk…that was NO excuse. He started to slow his walking pace now. Tommy's thoughts were broken by Monte's distant voice, "Tommy, are you still there?" Tommy put the phone back to his year. "Yeah", he sighed. "I'm still here." Tommy heard his own voice crack. "I'm so sorry Tommy, he must have been really drunk or something." Tommy stopped Monte before he could say anything else. "It's fine Monte. Whatever right?" Tommy feebly laughed, not finding what Adam did funny at all. "It was his birthday, he can do whatever he wants. He's single anyway." "Tommy, you and Adam…" Monte sounded like he wanted to say something more, but Tommy cut in once again. "What about me and Adam?" He had stopped walking altogether now. "It's not like I have a _thing _for Adam. I'm straight, okay? Just because we're both single, doesn't mean I wanna fuck him!" A mother with her little girl happened to walk by right as he said this. They gave him a disgusted look. That didn't exactly raise his spirits. Monte's voice was barely audible to Tommy now. He was too angry at Adam for fucking two people, and at Monte for thinking he way gay (of ALL people, Monte!), and that stupid mother walking by with her daughter. He hated everyone and everything at the moment. "Tommy, I didn't say that you…liked Adam that way, I was just saying-" Tommy didn't care what Monte had to say anymore and hung up on him. He was furious! He started walking back towards his house. He didn't want to go to Adam's stupid party anymore It's not like he actually gave a shit about Tommy anyway. He walked a fairly quick pace past Starbucks, but not quick enough to not notice who was walking out of it: Adam. Adam called Tommy's name. Tommy didn't slow down. He head footsteps pounding behind him. "Tommy, what's wrong?" Adam called from behind him. Tommy started walking faster. "Like you don't know, bitch." he said sharply. Adam kept Tommy's pace. The singer felt a little hurt by Tommy's words. He stared thinking about Brad. He wondered if Tommy found out. He wondered how he could have found out…Adam barely remembered it himself. "But I don't know, kitty just tell me!" Tommy stopped and looked up at Adam with tears in his eyes. "Don't call me that, whore." He watched as tears started to stain the pretty bassists face. Tommy looked away and started walking away at a normal pace. He was feeling too weak to even walk. He just wanted to fall over and die. Why the hell would Adam even pretend that he didn't do what he did! Even then, he heard Adam's voice calling his name behind him. He stopped following Tommy. Instead he watched Tommy, broken inside, barely make it home.

Tommy shoved his key into the lock and barely made it inside the door before he started weeping dramatically. He closed the front door to his apartment and leaned onto it. He slowly slid down until he had his head on his knees. He couldn't hold it anymore, he wanted to punch Adam's face into fucking oblivion.


End file.
